How To Save A Life
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: When Blaine is abused and kicked out of his home once his parents find out he's gay Kurt and the Hummel-Hudson's step in to show Blaine that family means something and Blaine is part of their family. Years later on their wedding day Blaine can't pass up the opportunity to thank Kurt for all he's done for him and to show him just how proud and thankful that Kurt is his. ONE SHOT.


**How To Save A Life**

December 14, 2011

It was a cold night in Lima, Ohio and Kurt had just finished his moisturizing routine and was getting ready to head to bed for another night of restless sleep. He put away his last expensive face cream and headed to bed. He settled under the Egyptian cotton sheets that carried the lingering scent of Blaine's cologne from when they had been lying in bed hours earlier.

He turned off the lamp and exhaled deeply letting all the day's stress leave his body. He rested his head on the soft, but not too soft, pillow and closed his eyes ready to drift on into the meaningless dream world that sleep was burdened with. Dreams used to be everything for Kurt; promises of 'it gets better', something to look forward too, something to get him out of his harsh reality.

But now there was no need for dreams as dreams were nothing compared to his sweet reality. And it was all thanks to Blaine. Blaine had saved him when most others would have just left him for dead in the high school crowd. He took him in under his wings and showed him how to live again.

They'd had so many firsts together; things that they could never get back but would never want back anyways. No regrets, just love. They'd been there for anything and everything that had happened and had grown stronger because of it. When Kurt was sure he had o chance of getting in to NYADA. Blaine had been the one who picked him up, dusted him off and got him back on his feet.

He really didn't know what he would have done without Blaine. Although in reality they'd only know each other for a little more than a year it felt as though Blaine had always been there. They loved each other that much.

All of these thoughts were dancing around in Kurt's head as he skipped along the line of consciousness and unconsciousness. Suddenly he was jolted back to consciousness by a loud, repetitive tapping coming from his window. He tried to ignore it and fall back asleep but whoever was making the noise was not giving it a rest.

He trudged out of bed like a slug and dragged his tired carcass to the window. He pushed back the expensive red curtains and unlocked the window and pushed it open. He stuck his head out and looked to the ground searching for a person. Out of all the people he'd been expecting to see he was not expecting the brown-haired hazel-eyed boy who stood on the ground below Kurt's window looking dejected and terrified. He carried his guitar case in one hand and a small bag in the other. His car was no where in sight and it was really cold outside. Blaine wasn't even wearing a jacket; just a thin white Henley that clung to his skin out of dampness; just then did Kurt notice it was snowing.

"Holy shit Blaine it's-" he glanced at the clock on his night stand "1:30 in the morning on a freezing cold night! What the hell are you doing here?" all Kurt got as an answer was a muffled sob and Blaine sinking to the freezing, snow-covered grass.

Quickly Kurt ran out of his room and down the stairs straight out the front door and around to the side yard where Blaine was still crumpled in a teary mess train wreck; he didn't even stop for shoes. He rain straight for his boyfriend and enveloped him in the grandest hug ever shared. Blaine flinched away from the touch and curled in on himself, he clutched his right shoulder. Only then did Kurt take time to look at Blaine's face. He had a small cut on his right eyebrow and his left eye was swollen purple and black. His five o'clock shadow was contaminated with bits of dried blood that was obviously shed from the cut on his lip. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was 3 shades lighter than normal. Kurt brought his hand up to caress Blaine's cheek lovingly. Blaine flinched ever so slightly at the sensation of Kurt's warm hand on his cold rough cheek.

"Blaine baby you're so cold, let's go inside" Kurt ushered. Blaine whimpered his acknowledgment as he clung to Kurt for balance and strength so he could semi-walk, semi-hobble into the Hummel-Hudson home.

Once they were inside Blaine dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed into Kurt's arms fully; no longer able to hold himself up. Kurt led them over to the couch slowly as he was pretty much carrying Blaine. They sat down; Kurt on the couch with Blaine sobbing in his lap. Kurt shushed him lovingly and rubbed soft, comforting strokes on his back whispering nothings in his ears trying to soothe his hyperventilating boyfriend.

After several anxious minutes Blaine's breathing has evened out and his sobs have been reduced to muffled cries. Kurt's rocking him back and forth gently and no one has said anything. The only noise that fills the room is Blaine's pitiful cries. It breaks Kurt's heart.

Suddenly Burt and Carole appear in the living room wearing matching looks of concern and worry on their faces.

"What's wrong? We came down because we heard crying. Why's Blaine here?" Burt questioned.

"I don't know what's wrong. Blaine showed up about twenty minutes ago and he was outside wearing nothing but the clothes he's got on and he's soaked. His car's not here so he obviously walked here all the way from Westerville and he's not been able to say two words to me. He just broke down in a fit of sobs and I'm so scared Daddy!" Kurt cried along with Blaine rocking them both now.

"Okay first, Carole can you get Blaine a change of cloths and a warm blanket for the two of them?" he asked of his wife. She nodded gingerly and scurried off. "Secondly we need to found out what happened so we can help Blaine okay Kurt, so no crying" Burt comforted his son. Kurt sniffed and nodded.

"Hey babe" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "Blaine honey Carole brought you some clean warm clothes okay" he whispered. Blaine nodded and stood up, never moving an inch away from Kurt and literally attaching himself to Kurt's side.

"Here sweetie, I found these in the back of Kurt's closet" Carole said. She handed him a black hoodie that read 'WMHS Cheerio's 2009-2010 National Champs' and some soft looking dark blue sweat pants. He nodded gratefully to her and took the sweat pants and sweat shirt. There was also a thin white t-shirt that read 'New Directions' on the front of it.

"I brought you some to sweetie, I noticed you were wet too" Carole said to Kurt. He thanked her and took the matching set of clothes. Wordlessly Kurt wound his hand through Blaine's and he pulled them into the down stairs bathroom so they could change.

Kurt changed quickly enough so he had just enough time to spot the huge blue, black and purple bruises forming on Blaine's back, chest and biceps. Blaine shyly covered them as he pulled on the t-shirt and hoodie. Silently they walked back out into the living room where Burt and Carole were nursing a cup of coffee each.

They sat on the couch close together with their hands entwined and Carole set to work cleaning Blaine cuts with the first aid supplies she'd evidently gathered while they were changing. She finished quickly and soon they were all back to silence which prompted Kurt to begin talking.

"Blaine honey, tell me what happened?" Kurt begged of his dishevelled and disoriented boyfriend. Blaine sighed and tightened his death grip on Kurt's hand. He clenched his eyes shut willing the memories to fade away and the pain to surrender. No such luck.

"My parents found out. They found the pictures." he whispered quietly.

"What pictures darling" Kurt pushed.

"The only ones I have of us. They were taken at the fair in the photo booth. You looked so cute" Blaine adds the last comment off handily. His mind is so jumbled that his brain to mouth filter isn't working properly. "They found the pictures and they found out I'm gay and that I have a boyfriend" Blaine summed up.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt cried softly.

"Um, my parents are very homophobic and intolerant people. They hit me, beat me actually. They told me that they wouldn't have a fag for a son and that they no longer wanted me to speak to them. And they told me I had five minutes to get my stuff and get out or they'd do much worse then they already had. I couldn't find my car keys so I walked here and now I have nowhere to go and whatever clothes I could shove in my bag, and I have my guitar. And I'm so scared" Blaine cried into Kurt's chest. Kurt cried right along with him, as did Carole who had her face buried in her speechless husband's chest.

"Blaine" Burt began. "You are not alone. Your parents are bastards who don't deserve someone as wonderful as you to be their son and I can guarantee that they will pay for what they did to you. I'll make damn sure of that. And to solve your problem you'll be staying here because you do have somewhere to go. We love you Blaine, you're my third son and around here family means something. With us you'll never have to feel scared or hide who you are because we love and accept you for who you are" Burt assured the scared teenager.

Blaine cried harder and harder. He was so used to Kurt being the only person who loved him that hearing and feeling the love of others was extremely overwhelming. But in that moment he knew that he was not alone, and that things would be okay because he was part of a family, and at the Hummel-Hudson's family means something.

~oOo~

5 years later Kurt and Blaine are standing in the middle of a room full of their closest family and friends. No more than 75 people are gathered in the grand ballroom all dressed to the nines. Kurt and Blaine are dressed immaculately in matching charcoal Kurt Hummel-Originals with the new added weight of wedding rings added to the fourth finger of each Husband's left hand. They've just finished toasts and the room is buzzing with excited chatter. In the midst of the organized chaos Blaine pulls Kurt closer so he can whisper in his ear.

"Can I give you your wedding present now?" Blaine asks impatiently. He's excited and anxious to get out the song he'd been working on endlessly for weeks just for this night and he can't wait for his new husband to hear it. He coughs nervously to get the room's attention. Through the microphone that's attached to his lapel the cough is loud and it gather's the rooms full attention. Someone brings out to chairs to the middle of the dance floor which is situated between all of the tables and places them right in the center. With his guitar in hand he takes the first one and Kurt follows by taking the second one.

"Hello again everyone, if you all don't mind I'd like to give Kurt his wedding present now" Blaine addressed the room. There was a light applause and a few awes from the ladies. "For those of you who know, my past hasn't been the brightest. My parents were abusive both physically and emotionally and I only ever started recovering after I met and fell in love with Kurt. All I had to do was look into his eyes and I would know that everything would be okay because I trust him with everything I am and everything I'll ever be. So this is for you Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you are…the love of my life. And I don't know what I'd do if you weren't mine" Blaine ended and he began to play.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe this_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together _

_And there's a draw of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded _

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing to figured out_

_When it was hard to take _

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 a.m. _

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands _

_I rain out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye_

_Cause it's all I've ever known _

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said;_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine _

Blaine finished the song and both Kurt and Blaine's as well as half the room's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Kurt smiled through the tears and leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss was sort of a deal sealer, a promise that no matter what they'd always be there for each other. Forever and always.

~oOo~

Post A/N: So this was an idea that had been bouncing around in my head when I first heard the Glee version of 'Mine' by Taylor Swift (the song I used in the story) then the break-up hit that fan and I lost all my passion for life so here it is a two weeks later. Please leave a review!


End file.
